


Authority

by GayforJunmyeon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, more recent one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayforJunmyeon/pseuds/GayforJunmyeon
Summary: Relationship ( So Far ;] ) :You haven’t met.Scenario :You have followed EXO’s career for a long time, thinking of Jongdae as your bias, finding him absurdly cute and his voice amazing- and his cute, stubborn personality made you practically fall for him. You’ve been working for a bootcamp for a while, becoming the first sergeant after a lot of hard work. Due to this, when a celebrity tv show is suddenly being shot there, you are the one in command, being entrusted the safety of these celebrities.You were indifferent at first, but when you found out Yixing, one of Jongdae’s members was going to be there, you realized it may be a bit harder to keep a straight face.





	Authority

**_Relationship_ ** _ ( So Far ;] ) : _

_ You haven’t met. _

 

**_Scenario_ ** _ : _

_ You have followed EXO’s career for a long time, thinking of Jongdae as your bias, finding him absurdly cute and his voice amazing- and his cute, stubborn personality made you practically fall for him. You’ve been working for a bootcamp for a while, becoming the first sergeant after a lot of hard work. Due to this, when a celebrity tv show is suddenly being shot there, you are the one in command, being entrusted the safety of these celebrities. _

 

_ You were indifferent at first, but when you found out Yixing, one of Jongdae’s members was going to be there, you realized it may be a bit harder to keep a straight face. _

 

**_~Zhang Yixing / Lay x Reader~_ **

**_Authority_ **

**_> Your PoV<_ **

“Stand up straight,” I stated, scowling as I gazed over at the new celebrity privates, surprised when I saw one of them continuing to daze around.

“Private Zhang Yixing,” I yelled, making him finally snap back to reality.

“Oh, sorry,” he mumbled, straightening himself out.

I peered into his face.

“What did you just say private?”

He gulped, “Uh I said ‘sorry’...”

I took a deep breath as I looked to the side,  _ that cheeky smile of his is going to make this harder, _ “Quite informal, private, address me as sir or sergeant,” I announced, “Drop and give me 20. I’ll go easy on you since it’s your first day.”

He nodded, “Yes sir.”

I looked at the others, as Yixing put his hands on the dusty cold floor, already starting his push ups, “That goes for the rest of you.”

 

* * *

It was the second day that Yixing and the others were here, he seemed like a good guy, such a shame I the circumstances caused us to be able to talk comfortably.

“Sergeant, may I talk to you?”

“Who is it?” I asked the person behind the door, lounging in my private quarters after all the activities for today were over.

“Private Zhang Yixing, sir.”

I grinned, not only because he finally began being formal, but because it was him that came to see me.

I composed myself before opening the door, meeting his innocent gaze, watching as he blinked repeatedly, as if to get accustomed to me in his line of sight.

“What is it private?” I asked, opening the door to him, letting him inside.

He nodded, entering, sitting down on a chair, making me sigh since he didn’t wait for approval.

“I wanted to get to know you, I know the rest of the privates, but you seem so isolated,” he said, showing me a gentle smile, “Doesn’t it get lonely?”

I was speechless at his consideration and sweetness, forcing myself to swallow down emotion that’d reveal a smile.

“Thank you for your concern private, but it would be strange for your senior to tell you such things.”

He pouted, “But Sergeant, aren’t I older than you, doesn’t that make you your senior?”

The statement would have ticked any other sergeant off, but his genuine curiosity was unbelievable, so I simply sighed.

“Whilst in my territory, I shall be your senior. I am your Sergeant and you my Private. Elsewhere you would be my senior and elder,” I clarified, sitting on my bed.

He nodded, his mouth agape as he processed the information, “Could we still talk? I really want to get to know you.”

I looked at him blankly, his insistence was really something, “Fine, you get three questions. I’ll answer honestly.”

He beamed, his face the happiest and brightest I’ve ever seen it, “I am so glad! I’ll make sure to tell you about me too,” he exclaimed, before beginning to think, “Hmm, do you like idol groups?”

I couldn’t help but scoff, “Is this because you are in one?” I asked, and he nodded, looking slightly more shy, “Hm, well I like a few, but I do like your group, you guys put out good music.”

He smiled at my honest answer, “Really? Do you have a favorite?”

“If you are asking favorite member, then it’d be Jongdae, if it were to a group, it’d be (Group).”

Quiet for a bit, he looked at me blankly, “Are you… attracted to men by any chance?”

I rolled my eyes, “That’s your fourth question.”

Upon realization, he smacked his head, “Agh, I didn’t even use them wisely!”

I would assume he’d leave after that, but he stayed, and after a while I had to look back at him, who was just in the corner of the room with his head in his hands, thinking hard.

“You’re going to steam up the room,” I said, “What are you doing Private.”

He slowly lifted his head, “Why do you like Jongdae? Because he’s cute? Or because he is a good singer?”

I scratched my head impatiently, sighing, “Why wouldn’t I.”

He seemed shocked, but I didn’t give him time to respond, “That’s enough private, it’s time to head to your quarters and sleep.”

He groaned but gave in, bowing before leaving, making me finally able to relax,  _ this guy is seriously intrusive- yet he manages to be clueless about it. _

 

* * *

“Today we shall be taking on an extensive course in which we will test your abilities you’ve been able to gather so far,” I announced, arousing some frightened glances from various of the privates.

After finishing the first instructions, I stepped aside to let the camera crew do their thing, finding the pack of water bottles I had managed to acquire for them, bringing it onto my shoulder os it wouldn’t be too much of a hassle to carry.

“That guy's an asshole, he wants to kill us.”

I stopped dead in my tracks.

I was about to turn the corner when one of the private’s voices made me suddenly stop.

_ I do it for their own good. _

“He probably thinks he’s better than all of us, he should learn to respect his elders,” one grumbled, and I was about to step in, when another voice rung up.

“I think Sergeant is really kind, we were talking the other day,” he said, making me unconsciously smile, “Seriously guys, give him a chance- it’s his job so he has no choice but to be hard on us, it’s for our own good.”

I heard grumbling, their reluctant agreement to his statement, and I finally stepped out from behind the storage unit that hid me, meeting their shocked expressions- immediately having them bowing and apologizing.

Placing the pack of water bottles down, I stood tall in front of them, “These are some water bottles I was able to acquire for you,” I said, making all of them raise their heads, utterly surprised, “Of course these are only provided after showing hard work. If you are not going to try and just gossip like teenage girls, then I suggest you drop the idea of being a soldier.”

Everyone gulped, mumbling apologies, and I sent them off, making them all of them run 20 laps as punishment.

“Private Zhang Yixing,” I called out, making many heads turn despite having only called one person, to which I gaze a hard glare to,  _ had they not listened to what I’d just say. _

“Yes sir,” he started, saluting at me, making me proud, he’d began to be formal.

I couldn’t help a smile, petting his head gently, astonished at how soft his hair was, “Thank you Private, it seems you have been the only one who understood me among all the privates,” I said, and he looked up at me, reminding me to take back my hand, “Good job, I have seen your improvement very clearly.”

He smiled brightly, “Thank you Sergeant, I will continue to try my best.”

I patted him on the back roughly, “You better, or else you will get a punishment like them,” I chuckled, looking at the men running, not minding Yixing’s gaze, “Go run 8 laps,” I said, meeting his gaze, “I can’t make it seem that I’m picking favorites.”

“Does that mean you are,” he teased, making me sigh.

“Don’t make me raise the amount of laps you have to run Private,” I said, nodding my head towards the field, “Go.”

He smiled, waving instead of bowing, making me shake my head, but the way he smiled back at me made it impossible to scowl at him.

After they finished their punishment, they immediately began the challenge, which I did along with them, making sure they knew what they were doing.

Everything was going steadily, only a few who staggered behind, but they only lacked speed; everything was fine as of now.

Whilst we approached one of the final trials, the rope over water course, I heard a painful yelp, making me turn around instantly, jogging back to the person who was now on the floor.

My felt my chest sink when I realized who it was, holding their leg tightly with his eyes sealed.

“Private Yixing,” I said, not asking for explanations, “Can you walk?”

I began helping him up, but he immediately limped and fell onto my chest, “I- I can do it, I just have to pull through-”

“No, you have to sit this one out, no need to push yourself,” I said, concerned on the state of his ankle.

“I swear, I can do this, I have to,” he clutched my shirt with all his might, “I won’t give up.”

Despite being concerned, I was also pleased at his determination, “Alright then, we’ll continue seriously then.”

I turned around, pulling him onto my back, not giving him time to refuse.

“S-sergeant! I can do it-”

“Don’t struggle,” I said, making him stop, “In a serious situation, this would be a necessary precaution. No one is left behind.”

He stayed silent, and I continued with him on my back, until I got back to the water course, “Balance on one foot,” I commanded as I put him down, grabbing the rope, making me turn upside down, into a sloth position, “Get on your knees and slowly get on my chest.”

His eyes widened, “I’m heavy-”

“Private Zhang Yixing!”

He complied immediately, slowly getting onto his knees and crawling onto my chest.

I admit, it was quite a bit of strain, but I knew this would mean I would save a comrade's life- Yixing’s if it were real.

I went across with little struggle, taking it slow to make sure he wouldn’t fall, which was probably not very plausible, seeing how tightly he wrapped himself around me.

Just when we reached the other side, I finally looked down to see him, almost making me lose my grip.

He had his face nestled into my chest, hugging me as if his life depended on me- truly the cutest sight I've ever had before me.

“Yixing, the platform is right there, do the same thing as before, but don’t stand up.”

He did as I said, yet I a bit more conscious when his crotch passed over my face- but I looked to the side, these were thoughts I had to deal with another time.

I met him on the platform, he looked helpless and uncomfortable, upset he couldn’t do it on his own, so I immediately pulled him up, making it so he could get through this much faster.

The last obstacle were the hurdles, making me wonder how I’d do that with Yixing on my back, but I knew I had to do it somehow.

Luckily, upon approaching them, I saw they weren’t too large, so I could make it without too much of a struggle.

I did good on all of them, but when I sensed myself begin to trip on the first one, I made sure to fall on my chest and remove Yixing’s legs from around my waist quickly, not giving me enough time to reduce the impact onto the floor with my hands.

“(Y/N)-! (Y/N), are you okay?”

I heard him shout behind me, but at last, the trial was over.

I smiled, despite feeling pain on the cheek I landed on, “Perfect.”

Moving into a pushup position, I beckoned someone to help Yixing up, refusing any help myself.

I groggily got up, walking behind everyone else, not limping but not walking properly either.

I arrived at the infirmary a while later, not surprised to see the nurse attending to Yixing, yet I felt another weird feeling in my stomach at a guy being so close to him.

I looked around the infirmary, not only looking for stuff to treat myself, but to avoid looking at the two.

“Sergeant, you should’ve said you got back,” the nurse said, shocked.

I dismissed him, but he was insistent, “Sergeant, you are injured, take a rest,” he insisted, and I finally agreed, not wanting to start something.

“Please take off your shirt and pants, I need to see how extreme everything is.”

I sighed, but soon I had my shirt off and was taking off my pants.

“It seems you have some cuts on your knees, chest, and cheek,” he analyzed, “The rest are simply scrapes,” he nodded, “I’ll be right back with the stuff to treat you.”

I hummed, sighing as he left, before remembering Yixing was there, turning to see what he was doing.

“(Y/N)-” he began, unreasonably red, “I mean, Sergeant, are you okay?”

I nodded, “Not much pain,” I said, and he let out a relieved sigh, “How about you, how’s your ankle?”

I got up to analyze his ankle, but he instantly pushed me back, “N-no, you have to rest” he said, and I gave an exasperated sigh, beckoning him to at least tell me how he was doing, “As for me… I am doing better, I just need to rest for a day and do some stretches.”

I nodded, at least it wasn’t something serious.

Soon, the nurse returned, cleaning my wounds and applying bandages on my body.

“Both of you are to get some rest, Yixing you are exempted from activities and Sergeant you must restrain yourself from taking part in any following trials or exercises, they may open or worsen your wounds.”

I sighed, nodding, “Yixing,” I said, too done with life to care about any sort of formalities, “Let me help you to your room.”

On the way back, I found myself stopping in front of my room rather than his, “Did you stop to get something?”

I sighed, shaking my head, “My bed is much more comfortable, so you will sleep here.”

He blinked, stiffening himself so that it’d be harder for me to help him move, “Why? Where will you sleep?”

I sighed, “You are injured, I know how uncomfortable those beds are, just accept this,” I said, “I’ll sleep beside you, it’s large enough so that we can, and I am also beside you in case you need anything.”

He hung his head, eventually nodding, letting me help him to my bed.

I let him sit on one side as I lifted the sheets on the other side, then carrying him bridal style so I could move him to his spot without messing with the sheets.

Once we were settled and changed - well, I got changed since the nurse helped him before I arrived - I looked over to him, “You need anything before we go to sleep?”

He blinked his eyes many times, something I’ve realized he does when he’s thinking-  _ such a cute habit. _

I gulped away the thought, “The water bottle, I want it.”

I furrowed my brows, “I gave you a cup of water a while ago.”

He shook his head, “The water bottle, you worked hard to get us the bottles, and I worked hard- or did I not? Do I not deserve the water bottle?”

My eyes widened, but he was actually serious, “Ah, let me go get you one,” I said, looking in my closet, finding one of my personal, reusable water bottles, the first one I was able to gain when I became a corporal.

I cleaned the bottle out, rinsing it to make sure it was clean, before filling it with fresh water, then returning with the bottle.

“What…? I asked for the water bottle-”

“This is my water bottle- or was,” I explained, making him get quiet, “It was the first one I got here, when I became corporal,” I said, and his eyes widened, “I’m not promoting you- you were actually quite bad on the field, I think you are the first one who didn’t pass it flawlessly-”

“Then I don’t deserve it-!”

“Let me finish,” I said, making him pout his lips together, “But despite that, you were very determined and admirable, you didn’t complain despite being uncomfortable, and that is something you need to do in a real situation,” I said, handing him the bottle as I patted his head, “Good job kid.”

He smiled, before scowling, “I’m older than you.”

I rolled my eyes, “But this is my territory- I’ve said it before.”

He sighed, but the smile on his face was evident.

 

And it began to feel like my feelings for him were as well.

 

 

* * *

 

Once again, in the middle of some drills, I spot Yixing stare at me, making me glare at him, telling him to focus, a signal he’s already learned the meaning of.

“Everyone, please stop, we have a visitor- a special event, please go to the auditorium.”

I furrowed my brows, I hadn’t been informed, but it seemed everyone else had, so I followed along.

As I got it, I saw with the privates in my squadron, waiting absentmindedly for the event to start.

“Please welcome, Mr. Kim Jongdae!”

I immediately turned my head to the stage, unable to believe it was him, in the flesh.

I was in awe the entire time, and I was even more shocked when after the entire ordeal, I was called backstage.

“Hello, nice to meet you, Yixing-hyung told me your were a fan of mine, so I decided to pay you and everyone else a visit!”

His smile was as bright as I expected it to be, and I knew I wouldn’t get over this,  _ I need to remember to thank him later. _

 

* * *

 

The next day, after spending the previous day talking to Jongdae, I did our usual routine, noticing Yixing seeming almost deflated- not his usual beaming self.

I pulled him aside during one of the breaks, “Private, what is going on, your energy is drastically different,” I asked, quite concerned, “Did you not get enough sleep?” I scolded, and he furrowed his brows, trying to look angry, but I only saw hurt- his eyes even seemed to be filled to the brim with tears.

“I am fine, a lot is on my mind, I can’t take it,” he admitted, hanging his head low.

I felt bad for him, so I ruffled his head, resisting to pull him into a hug, “I see, I still recommend you take a break,” I said, feeling a sudden urge to kiss his forehead when he lifted his gaze back to me, which I had to swallow, “Ahm, I know there is a rooftop garden on building five,” I said, “Some of the previous members would go when they needed to be alone.”

I dug my pocket for my keys, taking one out and handing it to him, “It’s locked, you can use it whenever you’d like to.”

He smiled sadly, “Thank you Sergeant, I will go up there now, see you later.”

I nodded, watching as his figure left, his head still downcast.

 

* * *

 

It was the night before the final day Yixing and the other privates would leave, and the feeling of heartbreak was more than just present, it was haunting.

I had admit to myself not too long ago the feelings I felt for him, but I hid them, feeling as if I had zero chance after how distant he’d been, but now I need at least tell him so I don’t regret it.

I left my room, going to his dormitory, not waking up anyone since they were sleeping, realizing Yixing was not in bed. I exited the room as calmly as possible,  _ where could he be? _

I paced around until I found myself outside, my eyes naturally drifting to the storage building, the one with the rooftop garden.

I dashed towards the garden, it was the only place he could be, everywhere else was under surveillance.

I ran up the stairs when I got to the distant building, and when I saw the door cracked open, I knew it was him, he was the only other person than myself with the key.

I entered the room slowly, hearing some echoing weeps, most likely due to the greenhouse structure made not too long ago.

I opened the door further, I saw Yixing sitting on the wooden bench I made a while back, beside it’s matching table.

“Yixing…”

He instantly looked up, his breath still wavering as he tried to stop crying, “Wh… what are you doing here?”

“I thought you would be here,” I said, approaching him, nervous, but at the same time, concerned on why he was crying.

His eyes widened, before pulling me toward him into a hug, “I’m gonna miss you,” he cried, laying his tear stained face on my shirt.

I felt bad all of a sudden, perhaps because I would too but for another reason entirely.

I sat beside him, “I will too.”

He looked back at me, “Really?” he said, trying to calm his breath, “I thought that looked at me as someone annoying… you probably would’ve prefered Jongdae to be here instead of me.”

I pulled him into a tight embrace, “That’s a lie, I know you, not Jongdae, over the time you’ve been here I have really gotten to like you more.”

“Like me…” he mumbled, “More than Jongdae?”

I was shocked, thinking that possibly he’d been jealous.

“No- that came out wrong um-”

“Yes,” I said.

He looked up at me frozen.

“I like you more than Jongdae,” I said, and despite it being dark I clearly saw his face redden, “In fact, I don’t think I like anyone more than I like you.”

“I don’t know if you get me, what I mean by like,” he mumbled, looking away.

I brought my hand to his cheek, “I sincerely hope it’s the same kind of like I hold for you.”

His hands somehow held tightly onto my shirt, “Does that mean, romantically?”

“Yes,” I said, unable to keep myself from him any longer, going in for a kiss.

I took him by surprise, but he eventually kissed back, only making me intensify the kiss.

I pushed him back against the bench, making him lay on his back, his legs on either side of me.

He groaned, eventually panting for air when we separated, “What- I’m supposed to be the top- I am older,” he said, despite being amazingly flustered.

“Hm? Well I’d love to see you try,” I teased, pinning his hands above his head, “How cute of you, already think of who’d top, I never even mentioned sex, much less going out.”

He froze, making me feel bad for teasing, “You haven’t even told me how you feel yet.”

His face scrunched up, “How am I supposed to tell you- I- it’s-”

“I like you,” I said, “I’ve liked you for a while but have kept it in for you are a celebrity and I am a guy who is leaving the military at the end of the year despite already having established a position here,” I admitted, “I always made it my goal to conquer all my interests, but you were untouchable- that is, until a minute ago.”

I finally kissed his forehead, smiling as I retracted my head, “Your turn.”

He seemed to have calmed, yet the red stain on his cheeks was still present, “I- I like you too,” he breathed, gulping before continuing, “I really didn’t think I could like guys, but after the day I got to know you- then you saved me- I began feeling strangely,” he admitted, turning his head after a while, “I know it isn’t the most convenient that I like you, but my heart can’t take it- and now that I know you like me too, I don’t think I can let you go.”

I smiled, redirecting his lips so I could kiss his lips gently, “Then don’t,” I said, “You’re famous, but I am sure we can find a way to still be together.”

He smiled, “Thank you so much,” he said, pulling him to me to give me a hug.

Stroking his hair, I let him sit up fully, holding his waist, putting myself at the crook of his neck.

He groaned, almost melting back, making me give him a questioning look, “What was that?”

Pushing me away, he stood up, facing away from me as he covered his face, only making me more curious.

That being said, it was expected when I snuck behind him to hug him from behind, my arms firmly around his waist as I kissed his neck, surprised when his back arched upon contact, letting out a quite audible moan.

I couldn’t help but enjoy his response, continuing to kiss and suckle at his neck, “W-wait,” he gasped, supporting himself on my arms, and I did, pausing momentarily, “I- my neck… it’s really, really sensitive.”

He was already panting, egging me to continue, “Did you like it,” I hummed, making him moan again, louder this time, “I want to continue.”

His clutch tightened, and I could tell he was biting his lips, and since he couldn’t make an audible response, he nodded furiously, “G-go-”

I happily complied, suckling and biting on his neck, his knees immediately giving, only able to stay up because of my support on his hips.

After he seemed to be melting, I moved my attention to his ear, giving him some control so I could move my hands up his shirt, his head naturally halling onto my shoulder, exposing his neck to me.

“Can I take off your shirt,” I hummed, making him shiver.

“It- it’s gonna be cold,” he breathed, his hands trying to find something else to grab onto, eventually raising themselves up to rest behind our heads.

“I’ll warm you up,” I said, kissing his jaw, loving how obviously aroused he was despite me only touching his neck and abdomen.

“B-but,” he breathed, catching his breath before continuing, “You are already going to take off my pants- let me have my shirt at least.”

“Who said I’d take off your pants,” I hummed, “I guess you are cool with being the bottom-”

“Fine- just go already-!”

He turned around, wrapping his arms around my neck, pulling ourselves against the table, gulping when he saw how surprised I was, “Just- do what you want, I-I trust you.”

I smiled, picking him up to make him sit on the table, lifting his shirt, kissing his cute nipples, which became instantly erect, easily able to tease them because of how small they were.

He placed his hands around my shoulders, gasping when he felt my hand lower onto his crotch, palming him making him released a quiet moan, clawing at my back.

I slowly took off his pants, making him sit on the table with his briefs, causing him to shiver, “The table’s so cold,” his voice wavered as I discarded his pants.

I took off my shirt, making him get off while I set it down for him, “Take off your underwear so my shirt is put to good use.”

He stayed quiet, shyly taking off his underwear, covering himself, proving futile when I picked him up, spreading his ass in the process, and laying him down on my shirt, placing his legs on my shoulders.

Gasping, he bit his lip, clawing at my shirt under him, “Y-you can’t- we- we don’t have lube.”

I looked around for anything, I couldn’t let the moment go to waste. When I was on the verge of losing all hope, I looked at a familiar succulent.

I set his legs down, going over the the aloe plant, taking my pocket knife out and cutting a small piece, cutting it in half and scraping off the gooey gel.

“Wh-what did you get-!”

He shivered upon contact with the gel, which I spread around his asshole, unzipping my pants so that I could coat my dick as well.

“Aloe gel,” I said, feeling the really cool yet refreshing gel on my hard on, surprisingly pleasing, “It is actually a recommended lubricant.”

He quivered, humming in understanding, and I slowly inserted a finger in him whilst pumping my own member.

Soon another went in, and then another- it took a while for him to get accustomed to it, most likely because it was his first time receiving anal and he was tight as hell.

“J-just do it- it’s taking to long,” he managed, squeezing his eyes shut.

I nodded despite him not being able to see me, positioning myself at his entrance, slowly entering, getting even more turned on by Yixing’s whimpers.

I slowly entered him completely, waiting a bit for him to get used to me being inside him, watching him closely to make sure he was okay.

Suddenly he lifted his hand, “I- hug me-”

He didn’t have to finish his sentence before he was already in my arms, his hands naturally going to my back, “Tell me when I can move.”

He hummed, nodding his head, and I instantly began moving.

Panting, I could see his distorted face, still not used to it- with me still not finding his sweet spot.

He moved his hand, yet somehow that movement was enough to direct me right to his prostate, making him moan loudly, trying to reach for me again, clawing his fingers into my back.

It was seriously such a motivator to see him feel so good, with his back arching and the whole ordeal, his voice becoming distinctly high pitched and loud, trying to pull us closer, making me grind into him much deeper into him.

After a bit I decided to pick up my pace, trying to give us enough time to get cleaned up before the shoot started today- proving to be successful, with Yixing a moaning mess and clinging onto me.

“(Y/N)- I- I’m-” he began, before it was too late and he came over his shirt.

I exited his hole, not wanting to come inside him and leave him too big of a mess, instead jacking off and coming into my hand.

“You were great baby,” I said, kissing him before letting him lay on my shirt for a while, “I am going to find a towel and a shirt, I’ll be right back.”

I did so as quickly as possible, returning with a fresh shirt, luckily it wasn’t one of his expensive ones and just one from the pajamas we provide.

I helped him get changed, cleaning him up before putting his pants on.

He tried sitting up, but his legs gave out and he fell on top of me, “Shit, sorry Yixing.”

Smiling, he let me support his weight, “I’ll just say I fell off the bed onto my shoes- it won’t be the first time.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle at his cuteness, placing a kiss on his cheek, “You are so cute.”

“I’m not cute,” he pouted, completely contradicting himself.

“Sure you aren’t.”

 

**Extra:**

I woke up in a groggy mood, evidently not getting much sleep, especially obvious by the knocking on the door of my room, urging me to open the door.

“Sergeant, please awaken, we must go shower before the shoot begins,” a private said with an uncertain voice, not use to wakening me up, seeing as I was always awake before the rest of them.

“I’ll head there right away, thank you for informing me private.”

With that, I gathered my clothes for the day, swiftly making my way to the showers.

Everyone was just arriving, signaling that I was not late- just not as early as usual.

I took off my clothes causally, not caring that there was genetalia everywhere around me, or some really nice asses, it was nothing new, and besides, I had found someone whom was more than perfect- everyone else dulled in comparison.

I grabbed some clean towels, nonchalantly readying myself to shower, before hearing some gasps, and whispers, making me look around, noticing many onlookers.

“Either state your reason for stareing or mind yourselves,” I stated, slightly annoyed with the chatter, it wasn’t time to gossip.

A few cleared their throats, others lowering their heads, yet all wore flustered expressions, “Sergeant, we were admiring how much of a man you are,” he began, making me raise a brow, “You have so many scratches on your back- though we doubt they were caused by any of the trials you make us do.”

I scoffed, actually feeling quite proud now, yet I couldn’t let that show, “Of course, I have a private life as well,” I said, causing some ‘ooo’s to emerge, “Though we are not here to talk about such things, get back to showering.”

I didn’t need to tell them twice, most likely already aware it could lead to extra training if they chose to defy me.

Soon we were all out and changed, and I was finally able to notice Yixing sitting on the bleachers, waiting for us.

Making it seem like I wasn’t running to him, I slowly walked to him, watching his ears redden as I did.

“(Y/N)...”

“That is Sergeant to you, Private Yixing,” I teased, enjoying his shocked expression, though I felt the need to be honest, “I am just playing with you, how are you feeling?”

He chuckled, “About that,” scratching his head nervously, “I really don’t think I can walk, my- um- it is sore, my back..”

He was as red as could be, making it impossible for me not to think that he was adorable, “Okay, I’ll let you rest, it is the last day for your shoot though, so make it so you appear in some scenes.”

I ruffled his head, smiling, “If you need anything, let me know,” I said, wanting to stroke his cheek, but resisting.

“I have a manager for that,” he said innocently.

“You also have a boyfriend for that,” I smirked, “Hyung.”


End file.
